Aún Siguen Ahí
by Sakuu Uchiha
Summary: Sakura piensa que el alma de Sasuke está consumida por el odio. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si este descubriera que los lazos que creía rotos volvieran, confundiéndolo? Y más aún..¿qué pasaría si los lazos con la pelirosa fueran más profundos que antes? xSasuSakux
1. Chapter 1

**Ohaioooooooo! :D Este fic ya lo había publicado aquí, sólo que lo borré y lo comencé de nuevo, partiendo del último capítulo del manga. Por lo tanto, contiene spoilers del 483. Quiero aclarar que el avance del manga no hará que cambie mi historia, bueno, si un poco, pero el argumento seguirá siendo el mismo, aunque se descubra que Sasuke era padre de Itachi y Madara su esposa…xD **

"Aún Siguen Ahí"

Capítulo 1: "La muerte cerca"

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de la pelirosa. Hacía apenas unos momentos, había estado a punto de morir. Su vida, el final de su vida, había estado completamente cerca. Y sin embargo, no había sentido _verdadero_ miedo. No miedo por ella, si no por él, la persona que había intentado matarla. Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente iba a matarla? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba al pelinegro?

-¡Sakura! ¡Vete ahora mismo!

Su sensei seguía dándole órdenes. Pero, ¡qué era lo que le pasaba! Su cuerpo no se movía. Sus labios apenas podían articularse lo suficiente como para pronunciar un débil:

-Kakashi-sensei…

Y es que quería decirle que la ayudara, que la ayudara a moverse. Quería decirle que tenía paralizados sus músculos, que buscara en el bolsillo derecho de su bolso, y ahí traía un estimulante que haría que pudiera moverlos. Quería decirle que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo frente a Sasuke. Pero no. Su cuerpo no daba señales de querer moverse.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sakura, estás asustada?

Otra vez esa vos fría, hermosa y fría. Mucho más fría de lo que la recordaba. Un momento, ¿acaso ella la recordaba fría? No. Se dio cuenta que sus recuerdos habían estado mintiéndole durante todos esos años. La voz de él, su voz, jamás había sido fría, sólo había sido seca, y cortante. La voz que ahora venía de sus perfectos labios era realmente fría. Fría, macabra, y _la asustaba_.

-Kakashi-sensei…

Otra vez. Pero, ¡dios mío! ¿Es que no tenía otra estúpida frase en mente más que esa? Lo único que estaba logrando era asustar a su maestro y divertir al pelinegro. A la rapidez de la luz, este se acercó a Kakashi, apuntándolo con un chidori hacia el corazón. La mano de Sasuke atravesó el cuerpo del peliplata.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-gritó preocupada.

Y devuelta la sensación de antes, un dolor en el pecho, y un frío que la congeló hasta la médula. La sensación de tener la muerte cerca.

-Sakura-chan.

Un rubio con unos extraños ojos de sapo saltaba entre los árboles. Se sentía mareado, con ganas de vomitar. Pero sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de problema, ninguna clase de enfermedad. Simplemente eran esas tontas imágenes que cruzaban su tonta mente. ¡Debía dejar de pensar en esas estupideces! El teme jamás le haría daño a su amiga. Claro que no. Aún no había caído tan bajo. Naruto se estremeció. ¿_Aún_? Movió violentamente la cabeza, intentando echar esos horribles presentimientos. Se concentró en sentir los chakras de su sensei, y notó que estaba junto a dos chakras más, dos conocidos. Pero… uno de ellos estaba totalmente corrompido.

-Falta poco Sakura-chan, llegaré. Ya llegaré.-apretó los puños-Teme, esta vez, te traeré de vuelta. ¡Lo juro!

El rubio aceleró el paso, mientras seguía saltando.

Las escenas pasaban en su mente, lastimándola, arañando su cuerpo por dentro. Como siempre. Pero ahora las imágenes eran más crudas, más tristes, ya que ahora podía compararlas con la realidad. La única realidad, esa que no se había atrevido a ver. ¡Qué estúpida había sido pensando que ella podría hacerle frente! ¡Qué estúpida había sido pensando que no iban a seguirla! ¡Qué estúpida había sido pensando que Kakashi-sensei no iba a ver en el rostro de su alumna, la mentira! Aunque… ¿lo lamentaba? No. Si no hubiera sido por eso, si su sensei no hubiera detectado la mentira, si no la hubiera seguido, probablemente ahora estaría al lado de esa mujer pelirroja, en su misma situación. ¡Peor! Estaría muerta. **Muerta**. Sasuke había apuntado a matar. Y, lo que es peor de todo, no veía en el rostro del Uchiha, signo alguno de arrepentimiento, o confusión. No le importaba en lo más mínimo matarla. Sintió unas ganas enormes de comenzar a gritar. De gritar, gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Romper todo, destrozarlo todo, así como Sasuke estaba destrozando cada parte de su pecho. No se atrevía a mirarlo, sentía que si movía la vista del punto inexistente donde la tenía, un enorme rayo como el de recién atravesaría su cuerpo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-llamó una vez más.

La desesperación se apoderó de ella. La sonrisa desquiciada y malévola volvió a surcar la boca de su ex-compañero. Y cuando pensó que todo se había perdido, cuando pensó que los músculos de su cuerpo iban a estallar dejándola gritar como ella deseaba, el cuerpo sin sangre del ninja copia se esfumó, dejando escuchar su tranquilizadora voz detrás de la ojijade.

-Sólo era un bushin, Sakura. ¿Me pensaste tan malo como para morir así?

La voz de su sensei sonó más calmada. Intentó rozar los límites de la gracia, pero en esos momentos sólo provocó una sensación de alivio en la pelirosa. Sintió un golpe seco, vacío de dolor, en su espalda. Aquel impacto se asomó por su memoria, incapaz de recordar donde más lo había sentido. Sus músculos volvieron a moverse.

-Kakashi-sensei…

¡Y una vez más! Había pronunciado esa condenada frasecita durante aproximadamente veinte minutos.

-Anda Sakura, agarra a esa mujer y llévatela de aquí.

Titubeó.

-¡Sakura!

Empezó a impacientarse. Quería gritarle que no, que claro que no. Miró al pelinegro. En su cara aún reinaba ese semblante sereno, e indiferente. Y sumamente frío.

-Estoy empezando a aburrirme. Si no vas a pelear, me largo y podrás seguir tus jueguitos de maestro protector tranquilo.

Sakura sintió un sentimiento extraño en su estómago. Una especie de fuego ardiendo dentro de ella. Ganas de golpear, y de escupir. El enojo. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a Kakashi, él que tanto se había preocupado por el bienestar de su alumno favorito! Y sintió, que, por primera vez, Sakura se había cabreado con el objeto de sus sueños, y de su arduo entrenamiento.

-No. Tú peleas contra mí, Sasuke-kun.

Continuará…

**No me tiren tomatazos, que es mi primer fic! Lo se es cortito…pero es el primer capi! Veremos como anda… Reviews? n_n Porfi digan si les gustaaaa!!! Si es así lo seguiré…Matta-nee! :D **


	2. Sensaciones

**Gracias por sus reviews! Astrid, he cambiado, ahora es rango T! n//n Espero que les guste el sgdo capi, es mas largo. Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi-sama (¡que está haciendo locuras con ellos! ¿qué es eso de que Sasuke quiera matar a Sakura-chan? T_T) **

Sensaciones

Sasuke miró indiferente la determinación de su ex-compañera. ¡Ja! La muy tonta deseaba enfrentársele. Pero, ¿no se daba cuenta de que no iba a servirle de mucho? La ojijade se le acercó rápidamente, aunque el golpe que intentó darle fue lento, y Sasuke no tuvo problema en esquivarlo. Siguió una sucesión de golpes suaves, que ni siquiera llegaban a rozar la piel del pelinegro.

-Sakura, ¿qué intentas hacer?

Una voz aterciopeladamente desquiciada le susurró en el oído. Ella se dio vuelta y descubrió al Uchiha justo en su espalda, con la mano brillando en un chidori asesino, que se dirigía justo a su corazón. Gracias a dios, fue salvada, una vez más, por su preciado maestro. ¡Mierda! Había vuelto a fallar.

0 0 

Patadas, golpes y espadazos. Un divertido Suigetsu las proporcionaba por doquier, mientras un sudoroso Juugo intentaba mantener su tranquilidad.

-¡Suigetsu!

-¡Tranquilo Juugo, piensa en Sasuke!

Las marcas empezaban a crecer en la piel del pelinaranja.

-¡Juugo!

El Taka corrió hacia su compañero, y le dio una cachetada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se maldijo.

"Mierda, ¡qué he hecho! He actuado sin pensar. ¡Sólo conseguiré empeorar todo!"

Sin embargo, lo único que Juugo hizo, fue mirarlo con mirada sorprendida, y tranquilizarse.

"¿Qué sucedió?"-pensó el peliblanco-"¿Acaso se ha calmado?"

-Juugo, ¿estás bien?

-S-sí.

Se miraron durante un rato. Por alguna extraña razón, sus enemigos no los molestaban. Era como si hubieran abierto una burbuja para los dos.

-Suigetsu, salgamos de aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Sasuke, debemos encontrarlo.

El ojivioleta se mordió el labio.

-Y a la zorra.

Juugo lo miró extrañado. Y algo dentro de él, le dijo algo. Se sonrió.

-Claro. También a Karin.

Ambos sonrieron, y la "burbuja" se rompió. Los samuráis se les acercaron corriendo. Lucharon intentando contener su chakra, para escapar en el momento preciso.

-Gracias Suigetsu.-soltó, de repente Juugo, mientras saltaban entre los árboles

-¿Por?

-Por hacer que no llegara a descontrolarme. Sin Sasuke ahí, seguramente, hubiera acabado con todos, arrepintiéndome después, o bien, hubiera acabado muerto. De cualquier forma que hubiera terminado, tú me salvaste.

"Gracias" las palabras retumbaban en la mente del peliblanco. Una agradable sensación nació dentro de él. Sonrió, y sintió que, por primera vez, su sonrisa fue sincera, y Juugo lo notó.

-De nada.

Siguieron saltando muy tranquilos, sin darse cuenta que, a una distancia prudente, alguien los perseguía.

0 0

Si alguien estuviera observando, se daría cuenta que la pelea se veía ahora, mucho más interesante. Kakashi y Sasuke peleaban formidablemente. Sakura esparcía su chakra verde en las heridas de la mujer, sin abandonar el lugar. De vez en cuenta, giraba su mirada hacia su sensei y su ex-compañero. ¡Qué bien estaban haciéndolo! Sasuke había evitado sus golpes con suma facilidad. No servía de nada. Se odiaba. Sin embargo, como buena médica, se daba cuenta que los tontos fallos que a veces tenía Sasuke, no se debían sólo al cansancio. Ella notaba en su mirada y sus movimientos, el dolor. Algo estaba atacando internamente al pelinegro. Quería ir para ayudar a Kakashi. Apresuró más lo que estaba haciendo, y la chica pelirroja habló.

-Niña…

-¿Huh?

Las miradas, roja y jade, se cruzaron, y el tiempo se paró. Muy dentro de ellas, había algo que las unía, sus sentimientos, el mismo dueño.

-Vete…

La garganta de Karin ardía por cada pequeña palabra. Más sin embargo, quería intentar hablar. Sakura la miró compasiva.

-No.

-Por favor, no sabes, t-tú, no, entiendes…

Karin quería decirle, advertirle. Advertirle de Sasuke.

-Él, no le conoces…

No quiso decir eso. Quería decirle que no le conocía ahora, que no sabía como era, como era ahora, como era de **oscuro**. Como había cambiado ese mismo día, y lo que había hecho. Pero claro, Sakura no interpretó eso. Y su comentario la ofendió, aunque trató de ser amable.

-Sí que le conozco, mucho mejor que tú.

Karin maldijo a esa estúpida chica. Igualmente, volvió a hablarle.

-No ton-tonta. Él…realmente él…es malo

No podía dar detalles, su dolorida garganta se lo impedía. "Malo", una palabra de niña de cinco años. Sin embargo, era lo único que le salía. Cerró sus ojos, deseaba dormirse y que sus dolores sanaran. Sintió las saladas lágrimas de la chica en sus ensangrentados labios. Sintió pena por ella, y se arrepintió de haberle tratado así. El chakra de esa pelirosa penetró con más fuerza y más rápido en su cuerpo. Le dolieron los músculos, pero, el otro dolor, el de sus heridas, comenzó a suavizar. Pronto, su cuerpo estuvo casi regenerado. Pero el chakra de la kunoichi había bajado grandemente. Karin lo sintió, y sintió la sensación de la culpa.

-Gracias-susurró bajito

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, muy bella sonrisa. Karin le dedicó otra, igual de bella.

-Mi nombre es Sakura.

-Soy Karin.

Corrió el viento, despeinando sus cabellos. En ese clima sangriento y triste, esta escena se le hubiera antojado, a cualquiera que estuviera observando, hermosa. Llena de una ternura, ternura con amor, y desesperanza, sufrimiento, todos esos sentimientos parecidos que mantenían las shinobis.

Dificultosamente, la pelirroja se acercó a la ojijade. Levantó su manga, dejando ver un brazo con cicatrices de mordidas. Sakura se horrorizó ante la vista.

-Muérdeme.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo-dijo moviendo su brazo

Sakura acercó lentamente su boca hacia Karin. Tomó su brazo, y depositó sus dientes en su piel.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo. –le dijo la Taka

La pelirosa hizo una delicada fuerza con su dentadura, y, sintió una extraña sensación. Su chakra comenzó a crecer de vuelta, su poder volvió lentamente a ella. Aflojó las mandíbulas y soltó el brazo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué…?

-Puedo pasarte mi chakra si me muerdes. A que soy interesante, ¿no? –dijo melancólica-cualquiera me querría en su equipo

A cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado, ese comentario le hubiera sonado egocéntrico, y molesto. Pero Sakura entendió que significaba, y el doble sentido en las palabras llenas de dolor de la kunoichi. Y a quien estaban "dirigidas". Sasuke.

Kakashi, mientras tanto, seguía luchando dificultosamente, mientras observaba de reojo a su alumna.

"Sakura ha cambiado bastante. Ha curado las profundas heridas de esa muchacha en cuestión de segundos. Me siento…orgulloso"-el peliplata se sintió mal, mientras esquivaba un chidori de Sasuke-"Me pregunto como hubiera sido todo…si ese maldito Orochimaru no hubiera…"-estuvo a punto de llorar-"que mal maestro he sido…sin embargo, yo…"-intentó nuevamente atrapar a Sasuke con su sharingan, pero el Susanoo lo impidió- "quiero protegerla, a ella, a todos"-otro bushin suyo se esfumó-"debo detenerte…Sasuke"

Éste, por su parte, no se había perdido nada.

"Esta maldita de Karin ha ayudado a Sakura"-se mordió el labio-"me ha traicionado. Pero no puedo preocuparme ahora por ella, Kakashi está dándome una paliza."

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!

La estridente voz de Naruto se escuchó por todo el lugar. El ninja copia se dio vuelta, y, si su enemigo hubiera sido otro, esta distracción le hubiera costado la vida. Pero el Uchiha también se sorprendió por la llegada del rubio. Por otra parte, la pelirosa había quedado totalmente petrificada. Karin la miraba, y al girar su cabeza, se encontró con alguien que le resultó conocido.

"A este ya lo vi antes"-pensó-"Ya lo sé, un bushin suyo se nos cruzó en el camino cuando buscábamos al hermano de Sasuke"-las imágenes se le revolvían en su sufrida mente- "En esa ocasión…él intentó atrapar Sasuke, pero le fue muy fácil disolver su clon. Todos quedamos muy extrañamos luego de eso…al parecer, eran amigos suyos"

La chica de ojos carmín miró de vuelta a Sakura, que observaba aturdida al recién llegado.

-Sakura-chan….

Las palabras que ahora había pronunciado, sonaron dulces, más tranquilas y calmadas que el grito que había pegado, y con un tono de sufrimiento que hizo encoger por completo el corazón de la pelirosa. Todos quedaron expectantes, y por alguna razón, Sasuke no intentó acercarse a su antiguo sensei. La llegada de Naruto así como si nada, formó una extraña sensación dentro de él, dejándolo en total desconcierto.

-N-naruto…

Los labios de Sakura articularon lentamente, como si cada letra lastimara su pecho más y más. Karin, Kakashi, y, también el Uchiha, quedaron como perdidos en una escena casi romántica, de dos personas que se miraban como si tuvieran que pedirse perdón por las cosas más deplorables. Y, es que, realmente, así se sentían ellos dos.

"El chakra de este chico…es impresionante" –la pelirroja sintió la interminable fuerza dentro del ojiazul.-"Él y Sakura…"

Una vez más, volteó para Naruto, luego a Sakura, y así otra vez, mirando las expresiones que reinaban en sus rostros. Los verdosos ojos de la chica pedían a gritos el perdón de esos gigantes y hermosos ojos color de mar. Por su parte, los ojos de él, pedían un abrazo de su parte, y estaban deseando correr a gritarle que le perdonara. No lo dudó mucho, y el portador del Kyuubi corrió hacia la kunoichi. Se arrodilló, y, vacilando un poco, la envolvió en un apretado, y, dulce abrazo. Parecía un niño pequeño abrazando a su hermanita luego de haberla dejado sola durante mucho tiempo. Las manos de Sakura temblaron mucho antes de apoyarse delicadamente en la robusta espalda de su amigo. Luego, apoyó su cabeza en su cálido cuello. Las lágrimas se le escaparon ahora, sonoras y desgarrantes.

-¡Naruto!

Presionó sus dedos sobre la anaranjada campera del rubio, haciendo que este la abrazara más, como interponiéndose entre ella y un peligro mortal. Como si acabara de salvarla de un río helado y debiera hacerla volver en sí.

-¡Sakura-chan! Yo, yo lo siento mucho, de verdad. Tú…no deberías haber hecho nada de esto…No tienes por qué…¡Fuiste una tonta!

El enojo lo invadió un momento, pero, en vez de insultarla más o soltar su agarre, sólo la abrazó con más fuerza. La ojijade sólo se limitó a seguir llorando.

-Una completa tonta…-sollozó-Yo…te había prometido, te prometí…

Esta vez fue Sakura la que se enojó.

-¡No! Te he dicho que no quería saber nada de esa estúpida promesa.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Olvídala!

Las lágrimas erizaron la cálida piel de su amigo.

-Olvídala…sólo logras lastimarte y…lastimarme. Es una tontería. No serviría de nada, Naruto ¿lo comprendes?

-Calla.

-Él…ya no sirve de nada.

Sasuke comprendió que hablaban de él. Y no sólo él. Kakashi y Karin también lo comprendieron. Estos dos miraban la escena enternecidos.

-Calla.

-Y…siento lo que te dije. La, la última vez que nos vimos.

-Calla.

-Yo, debes entenderme, no quise lastimarte, yo…

-¡Calla!

-Naruto, lo que te dije, era sólo…

-¡Calla, por favor, Sakura-chan!

El rubio lloraba desconsoladamente. Las palabras de la pelirosa le abrían poco a poco la herida que amenazaba en su pecho.

-Sé que era mentira.

Sakura lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Lo siento tanto.

Así se quedaron mucho tiempo. Era como si los segundos, y los minutos, se hubieran detenido, si todo hubiera parado, si la naturaleza entera observara a esos amigos pedirse perdón, con pocas palabras pero muchos sentimientos. Pero dentro de cierto pelinegro, una extraña sensación que creía olvidada, le quemaba los órganos. Deseaba separar a ese estúpido Naruto de Sakura. Ella quería pelear con él. Pues bien, que peleara. Que todos pelearan. También su mejor amigo. Pero que esa escena que todos miraban tan maravilladamente se esfumara. La sensación creció. Esa sensación era acaso…¿Celos?

"¡No! ¿Celos? Yo ni siquiera recuerdo lo que se sentía estar celoso. Es imposible que sienta celos de Naruto. Que sólo porque está abrazándola, sólo porque ella está llorando en sus brazos, sólo porque sus labios rozan el cuello de Sakura…¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?" -se reprochaba internamente

-Naruto.

Las palabras salieron con odio de su hermosa boca. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, algo le impedía hablarle mal a ese hiperactivo rubio.

Por su parte, este se separó de la pelirosa, dejándola sola, en el suelo, con una cara de sorpresa, y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sasuke.

Los rasgos de Naruto comenzaron a cambiar. De pronto, su rostro había tomado un tono zorresco (tono de zorro O//O). Un poderoso chakra rojo invadía su cuerpo, y los colmillos empezaban a crecerle.

"Éste es…¡el jinchuuriki del nueve colas!" –Karin miraba sorprendida, y asustada.

-Al fin, me encuentro contigo.

0 0

En un árbol cercano, un extraño con una extraña máscara, observaba todo casi relamiéndose. Se paró, y su máscara comenzó a agrandarse formando un remolino hasta desaparecer. Y aparecer debajo del árbol, al lado de un pelinegro.

0 0

-Sasuke, quiero que te lleves a esa chica.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke se encontraba de vuelta en ese extraño lugar, aquel al que antes los había mandado Madara a él y a Karin.

-Quiero que te la lleves. A la pelirosa.

-¿Sakura?

El desconcierto pobló la cara del Uchiha.

-¿Así se llama la de Konoha?

-Sí.

-Pues sí.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

Madara sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Ella parecer ser la persona más importante para Naruto.

-…

La expresión de Sasuke estaba ida.

-Y, podría servirnos para atraerlo sólo, si su vida dependiera de nosotros, tendríamos a Naruto a nuestra merced. Ahora no estás en condiciones de luchar contra nadie. De todos modos tendrías que irte. Si la llevaras contigo, tendríamos una nueva oportunidad de encontrárnoslo, y hacernos del Kyuubi.

Reinó un silencio sepulcral.

-Sácame de aquí.

0 0

El "equipo siete" buscaba por la mirada a Sasuke. Hacía sólo un minuto, ese Tobi había aparecido y se lo había llevado.

-¡Sasuke!

Otra vez la chillona voz de Naruto. Kakashi se volteó, y descubrió a Sasuke detrás de su alumna. Ella, por su parte, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.

-Sakura-le susurró al oído de una manera deliciosa, antes de golpearla secamente en la espalda.

Y Sakura comprendió donde más había sentido ese golpe de parte de Kakashi-sensei que había hecho que sus músculos volvieran a responderle. Ese golpe seco, y sin ningún dolor. Pero la vez que lo había sentido, había tenido un fin contrario, con el objetivo de dormirla, igual que ahora. Igual que la última vez, la invadió una sensación de cansancio, pero no precisamente sueño. Sakura cerró lentamente sus ojos, mientras los recuerdos de la separación la invadían, y los gritos de su mejor amigo iban apagándose junto con la luz.

**Continuará…**

**No puedo esperar más por el 484! Siento que empiezo a enloquecer…Reviews? TT___TT **


	3. Las heridas de Sasuke

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews! n//n Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. He leído el 484…O//O Pero mi maldito Internet iba tan lento que tardaba como veinte minutos en cargar cada PAGINA…así que fue una completa peli de suspenso…Pero me sorprendi de que, ¡no me sentí TAN frustrada! Es decir, me esperaba algo así del maldito de Sasuke y del maldito de Kishi (T_T). Igualmente, creo que lloré cuando vi a Sasuke ahorcar a Sakura-chan MALDITO KISHI!!! . Aunque, ¡que no caigan las esperanzas! Masashi dijo en una entrevista que Saku sería la heroína. ¡Aun falta mucho por ver! ¡No se desalienten! ¡HABRA SASUSAKU! Y si no…iré yo misma y obligaré a Kishi ha hacerlo… ^^**

Las heridas de Sasuke

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. No reconoció donde estaba, definitivamente, no era su cuarto. Estaba totalmente vacío, y sólo constaba con una cama en la que, suponía, ella estaba acostada. Se incorporó lentamente, llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza. Miró para todos lados. Nada. Sólo una vela alumbraba la espaciosa habitación. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué hacía ella allí? De pronto, un montón de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Su sensei peleando, su mejor amigo llorando, el amor de su vida intentando **matarla**…Se quedó petrificada. La última imagen vivida la endureció por completo.

**000000000-Flash Back-000000000**

_-Sakura-le susurró al oído de una manera deliciosa, antes de golpearla secamente en la espalda._

_Cerró lentamente sus ojos, mientras los recuerdos de la separación la invadían, y los gritos de su mejor amigo iban apagándose junto con la luz._

**000000-Fin del Flash Back-0000000**

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Naruto y Kakashi-sensei la habían llevado al algún tipo de refugio? ¿Acaso había sido raptada por alguien? ¿Acaso había sido raptada por **Sasuke**? Tragó saliva. Se escuchó golpes en la puerta. Estaban… ¿llamando? Volvieron a golpear. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciese? Buscó para todos lados, no se veía su bolso, y seguían golpeando. ¿Y si era alguien que deseaba hacerle daño? ¿Qué haría ella? Empezó a sudar del miedo. Respiró entrecortadamente. La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Ella miró aterrada. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

0 0

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Un rubio gritaba desesperado mientras saltaba por los árboles. Las lágrimas se le escapaban, furiosas. ¡Qué estaba pasando!

-Naruto, estás perdiendo tu autocontrol.

Se miró las manos, ya casi eran garras. ¡Maldición!

0 0

-Sakura-san, ¿verdad?

La voz de ese tal Tobi sonó educada. Pero Sakura estaba muerta de miedo. No contestó. Miró detrás del enmascarado. Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared, con mirada asesina.

-Qué… ¿qué quieres de mí?

Aunque estaba mirando a su ex-compañero, la preguntaba iba dirigida al otro Akatsuki. Éste le respondió. El miedo fue intensificándose a medida que salían las palabras de la boca de ese perfecto desconocido.

-Sakura-san, tú estás **secuestrada**.

Se quedó helada, casi deja de respirar. Volvió a mirarlos y, intentando aparentar valentía, les dijo:

-¿Por qué?

Sonó en súplica. Estaba aterrada.

-Mmm, quizás te lo digamos más adelante. Tengo entendido que eres ninja médico, ¿cierto?

Tembló.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

Detrás de la máscara, Madara sonrió. Gracias a dios, Sakura no pudo verlo. Si no, hubiera muerto del susto al observar esa sonrisa desquiciada.

-Lo eres.

Maldición. Su pregunta lo había dejado bien claro.

-S-sí.

¿Qué pretendían hacerle?

-Nos vendría muy bien una médica en Akatsuki.

Sakura estaba temblando, pero su respuesta sonó bastante segura.

-No estaría con ustedes nunca.

Madara rió, pero en voz alta. La pelirosa volvió a temblar.

-No creo que tengas otra opción.

Los hermosos ojos jade distinguieron en el único agujero de la máscara naranja, un sharingan cambiando de forma. Y su mente empezó a dar vueltas. De pronto, se encontró a ella misma, parada al lado de dos cuerpos sin vida. Sus padres. Sakura gritó. La imagen cambió. Vio a su maestra, en una foto. Era su funeral. Volvió a gritar. Kakashi-sensei, pereciendo en la cama de un hospital. Volvió a gritar. Ino y todos sus amigos, gritando con desesperación. Gritó más. Naruto. Sus llantos calmaron. El rubio corría feliz para abrazarla. Sonrió y abrió los brazos. Pero se horrorizó. Naruto sangraba por la boca. Una espada lo había ensartado. Miró detrás de él. Sasuke reía, parecía un loco.

-¡Narutoooooooooooooo!

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se agarraba la cabeza, parecía una niña pequeña. Había caído en el mangekyo de Madara. Cuando este la soltó, ella aún estaba confundida. Abrió los ojos, respirando lento. Dijo, como pudo, en un susurro casi inaudible, pero hablándoles a ellos:

-Sólo fue un genjutsu.

Sí. Sakura siempre había sido buena detectando genjutsus. Igualmente, este la había afectado. Madara rió.

-Podría pasar de verdad si no nos ayudas, ¿comprendes, Sakura-san?

El tono azucarado con el que le habló el Uchiha, verdaderamente helaba la sangre. La kunoichi aún no había recuperado su respiración natural. Lloró. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, mojando todas las sábanas.

-Que... ¿qué quieres?

-Así está mejor. Sasuke…-dijo Tobi mirando detrás de si-necesita asistencia médica

-Déjenme recuperar mi chakra.

-Oh, pero Sasuke la necesita ahora

La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sólo cinco minutos.

Madara lo reflexionó.

-Sólo cinco minutos.

Dicho esto, los dos Uchihas salieron de la habitación, dejando a Sakura sola. Ella se paró. ¡Qué chakra ni que chakra! Estaba en perfectas condiciones. Lo que no estaba tan bien…era su pobre corazón. Latía a mil por hora. Se cayó de rodillas al suelo, comenzó a llorar. Se mareó, todo se volvió borroso.

0 0

Sasuke caminaba lentamente, sin rumbo alguno. Pensaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Su hermano, su venganza, su familia, sus amigos…Ya no tenía ninguna. Sólo le quedaba la venganza. Ahora, era lo único que lo movilizaba. ¿Su hermano? Había vivido para odiarlo. Y resulta, que era el único bueno en todo esto. ¿Su familia? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la única vez que había estado con ellos, que apenas recordaba el dulce rostro de su madre. Sólo eso recordaba. Que era dulce. ¿Sus amigos? Le había dolido tener que dejarlos. Como le había dolido. Pero lo había hecho. Dentro de él, ya no había nada que los uniera a ellos. Nada. Sólo el odio por la villa en la que vivían. Villa que, alguna vez, había sabido ser su hogar. Ahora, sólo tenía la venganza. Y no había vuelta atrás. Meditó un poco sobre ello. La vida había querido que volviera en sus pasos. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Taka. Pero los había usado. Algo dentro de él se sentía mal por ellos. Algo dentro de él, se preguntaba si Karin, Suigetsu o Juugo habrían sobrevivido. Era el mismo algo que se había encogido al volver a ver a su mejor amigo. Pero el odio lo tapaba totalmente. Sea lo que sea ese algo, estaba cada vez más cerca de desaparecer. Se escuchó un ruido sordo, que hizo sobresaltar los sentidos del moreno. Venía de la habitación de Sakura. Entró sin pensárselo dos veces. Y la encontró en el piso, llorando, con los brazos agarrándose las piernas. Ese algo adentro suyo le dio un dolor en el pecho. No le prestó atención.

-Sakura-murmuró fríamente

Nada. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la movió bruscamente.

-Sakura-su voz seguía fría.

Sakura abrió lentamente los húmedos ojos jade. Al ver al pelinegro, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y se reincorporó. Quiso verlo mejor. ¡Estaba igual que en la pelea! ¿Acaso no se había cambiado? Lo miró mejor. ¡Dios! Las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo eran profundas, y una de ellas aún sangraba.

-Sasuke, ¿no te has curado las heridas?

-Hmp.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama de la pelirosa. Ella le desabrochó un poco la parte de arriba del blanco haori, que ahora, con las manchas de sangre seca, estaba casi negro. La tela sucia se deslizó lentamente por la piel del pelinegro, dejando a la vista unos muy bien formados músculos. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y el Uchiha al notarlo, sonrió de medio lado, lleno de superioridad. Temblorosa, la ojijade acercó su verde chakra hacia la herida más grande del pelinegro. Pasó un tiempo hasta que pudo curarla. Pero entonces vio que era ese dolor que hacía que Sasuke tuviera fallos tontos de vez en cuando. Su cuerpo tenía heridas muy graves.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-casi gritó Sakura, horrorizada

Se sintió una tonta. Seguía preocupándose por él, por lo que le pasaba, aunque sabía que ni bien lo curara, la mataría.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sakura evitó mirarlo.

-Tienes daños demasiado profundos.

-¿Se puede hacer algo?

La voz de Sasuke seguía tranquila, indiferente.

-Sí, pero es muy difícil. No puedo curarte ahora…llevara unos días. Este tipo de heridas deben ser tratadas de una forma especial.

-Hmp.

¡Qué le pasaba! Sakura le estaba diciendo que estaba grave. Pero Sasuke seguía con el mismo tono de voz que al principio. ¿Qué le sucedía al pelinegro? ¿La venganza lo había hecho perder el cuidado hasta de él mismo? La pelirosa separó sus manos del cuerpo hermoso que tenía enfrente. El carmín de sus mejillas no se iba. Sasuke le extendió uno de sus brazos, donde las lastimaduras no eran tan peligrosas. A la aprendiz de Tsunade no le llevó mucho tiempo curarlas. Se acercó un poco más a Sasuke para curar el otro brazo, quedando casi encima de él. Cuando terminó, por alguna razón, se quedó un tiempo así. El pelinegro no le dijo nada. Por el contrario, se quedó observándola mientras vendaba el último rasguño. No quitó las manos de la piel del moreno. Era sumamente áspera, y fría. Lo miró de reojo, y se encontró que tenía sus preciosas orbes negras clavadas en ella. El rubor creció más. Sasuke se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que la pelirosa casi se cayera. La dejó sentada en la cama, confundida, y sollozando. ¡Cómo podía gustarle tanto!

0 0

Karin abrió pesadamente los ojos. Se encontraba en la sala de un hospital. Supuso eso, pues las luces eran penetrantes y blancas. Además, no tenía un olor característico, por lo que debía ser un lugar neutral. Seguramente un hospital. Cerró nuevamente sus rojizos ojos, deseando descansar un poco más.

0 0

-¡Suigetsu, aguanta un poco más! Falta poco. Los pájaros me han dicho que Sasuke está de vuelta en la guarida.

Un cansado Juugo y un deshidratado Suigetsu corrían sin fuerzas por las copas de los árboles, siguiendo una vaga pista de su líder.

-¡Es que necesito agua! No puedo más.

El pelinaranja observó piadoso a su ¿amigo?

-Aquí cerca hay un lago.

Los ojos violetas de Suigetsu se llenaron de brillitos. Pararon donde había agua, y el peliblanco tomó desaforadamente, mientras Juugo bebía con tranquilidad. Luego de secarse la boca, Suigetsu se paró y dijo, observando al bipolar:

-¡Vamos Juugo! Ya estoy mejor.

Este sonrió divertido, y siguieron su viaje. Ni se imaginaban que clase de oscuro y cambiado líder les esperaba en la guarida de Akatsuki.

0 0

Sakura se encontraba explicándole la situación de Sasuke al hombre que, suponía, la tenía secuestrada.

-¿Cuántos días tardará?-preguntó Madara

-Dos meses.

Sasuke se sorprendió, y dijo, fríamente:

-No puedo esperar tanto.

-Sakura-san… ¿no hay otra forma?

El hombre de la máscara ni se había inmutado de todo lo que la kunoichi le contaba. Ella dudó un poco.

-En realidad, yo no puedo hacer nada. Debería…ir a un hospital. La única capaz de hacer semejante trabajo en menos de un mes era Tsunade-sama, y ahora…Shizune-san. Pero necesita de las herramientas del hospital.

Sasuke maldijo internamente. Madara rió, y se acercó a la pelirosa, poniéndole un kunai en la garganta.

-Sakura-san…-habló en un aterrador tono infantil-yo creo que mientes. Recuerda las cosas que podrían pasarle a tus amigos si se enteran…

Sakura se estremeció y dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo, yo podría hacerlo en tres días.

Madara volvió a reír.

-¡Perfecto! Te quedarás aquí hasta entonces.

Sasuke quedó extrañado. Él se había creído el versito de los meses. ¡Cuando había aprendido la pelirosa a mentir así! Se retiró de la habitación donde Madara aún aprisionaba a su ex compañera. Necesitaba un baño .

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n//n Reviews? U//U**


	4. Dolor, Confusión y ¿Deseo?

**Tardé en actualizar, lo siento. La depresión me invadía…U//U **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, creanme que si no, ya hubiera Sasukitos y Sakuritas corriendo por las calles de Konoha ^^ **

Dolor, confusión y… ¿Deseo?

Lloró dolorosamente, como no hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba. Tapó los gritos que intentaron salir de su boca con la pobre almohada, que tuvo que aguantarse las mordidas de furia que daba para reprimir los sonidos. Sin embargo, sus ojos quedaron más rojos que nunca cuando terminó de desahogarse. Es que había soñado otra vez con él. Con su tranquilizadora imagen, su imagen apacible y **sobreprotectora**. Esa que había olvidado, esa que había cubrido su cara siempre y él había intentado confundir con odio. ¡Qué odio, ni maldad, ni perversidad! Era simplemente una careta. ¡Y él no se había dado cuenta! Se odiaba todas las noches por eso. Y hoy había vuelto a soñar, a soñarlo, a su hermano, su dulce hermano mayor. ¿Como había podido matarlo? ¿Qué clase de monstruo había sido? Se mordió el labio. Las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a salir. ¡Malditos del consejo! ¡Malditas las personas que los adoraban! ¡Maldita villa! ¡Maldito él mismo, que una vez había cumplido misiones para ellos! ¡Maldito Naruto, que quería ser Hokage de toda esa porquería! ¡Malditos sentimientos! Se estrujó el pecho. _"¡Mi sueño es ser Hokage de la hoja! ¡Y que todos me reconozcan por quién soy!" _La sonrisa ancha y blanca que aquella vez había hecho el rubio estaba grabada con fuego en las dolorosas memorias del pelinegro.

-Naruto-susurró débilmente

Se limpió los ojos con rencor. Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Debía olvidar a esos tontos. Esos tontos que protegían a esa villa del demonio. Debía enterrar esos sentimientos, sentimientos blancos, que hacían que su alma, aunque fuera un minuto, se sintiera dichosa. Debía destrozarlos. Mientras caminaba sin dirección, tocó sus cabellos. Aún estaban húmedos. Pero la tranquilidad del baño caliente se había ido en cuanto la cara de Itachi apareció en sus sueños. Gruñó. Se paró en seco. Una luz amarillenta se colaba en una puerta entre abierta. ¿Sería la habitación de Madara? Realmente no sabía donde había ido a parar. Sus pies lo habían guiado, mientras se zambullía en sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de cuanto había recorrido. Se escuchó algo parecido a una caída de un kunai. Definitivamente era el cuarto de Madara. Caminó lentamente, dispuesto a entrar, y preguntarle a Madara que mierda pensaba hacer con Naruto, el Kyuubi y Sakura. Se acercó a la cama. No reconocía nada. ¿El akatsuki había cambiado sus cosas? Bah, en realidad, todas esas piezas eran asombrosamente impersonales, alumbradas sólo con velas. Ni siquiera tenía idea si el lugar en el que había hablado con el Uchiha era su verdadera pieza. Caminó hasta lo que parecía una mesa, oculta en las sombras. Se alejó más de la luz, quedando en penumbras. Y una sombra salió de una puerta, en esa misma habitación. Junto con mucho vapor. Se quedó petrificado. Sakura, vestida con sólo una toalla que llegaba hasta el final de sus muslos, tapando lo necesario, se encaminaba hacia la cama. Sasuke la observó mientras desenredaba sus cabellos con las manos, escondido en la oscuridad. No podía hacer nada. La pelirosa no había notado su presencia. Desató el principio de la toalla, justo en sus pechos. Esta cayó violentamente en el suelo. El ninja renegado tragó saliva. ¡Cómo había cambiado su ex compañera! Cierto "amiguito" suyo comenzó a animarse ante tal visión. El cuerpo de la ojijade estaba mucho mejor formado que lo que esas horribles ropas que llevaba permitía notar. Sakura se puso su ropa interior, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Se dispuso a curar sus heridas, sin percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha. Pasó su mano lentamente por cada rasguño. Sus antiguas lastimaduras no eran ahora más que moretones casi amarillentos. Fueron desapareciendo ante el chakra verde que nacía de las delicadas manos de la kunoichi. Por su parte, el ojinegro la observaba silencioso. Lo excitaba tanto ver a Sakura así, tan tranquila, pero tan condenadamente buena… ¡Qué mierda estaba pensando! Debía encontrar el momento en que Sakura se distrajera para… ¿escapar? ¡Ni que fuera una pelea! Pero verdaderamente estaba peleando contra sus instintos **humanos **y **masculinos** que le incitaban a tirarse encima de la pelirosa y devorarla a besos. _"¡No seas estúpido"! _–se reprochó. Es que estaba siendo estúpido. Estúpido y adolescente. ¿Es que acaso él no era un adolescente? ¿Acaso, detrás de ese tipo vengador y frío, él no era un simple adolescente, un adolescente excitado por el bello cuerpo de su compañera? No. No lo era. Él debía ser y vivir para su venganza. No podía ser débil ante nada. Menos aún, ante una mujer. Sakura terminó de vestirse. Y entró de vuelta a lo que, obviamente, era el baño. Sasuke aprovechó ese instante para correr hacia la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido. Se desesperó para llegar a su cuarto. Ni bien estuvo allí, entró en el baño, y sin más, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el agua helada, para calmar lo que le había provocado la kunoichi. Cuando su respiración y **todo **su cuerpo volvieron a la normalidad, se tumbó en su cama. Por unos momentos todo le pareció irreal. Recordaba el cuerpo de Sakura, y se mordía el labio, enojado consigo mismo. Se quedó pensando un buen rato. No podía asimilar con exactitud que mierda había pasado. ¿Se había excitado con Sakura? ¿La inocente y molesta Sakura? Sí, definitivamente lo había hecho. ¡Maldita sea!

0 0

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Unos ninjas la han traído.

-¿Huh?

-Em, ninjas de nuestra aldea…Haber…Inuzuka, Lee, y…el sujeto sin datos.

Karin estaba desconcertada.

-¿Quiénes son?

La enfermera la miró raro. ¿Habría ella perdido la memoria?

-Son ninjas de nuestra aldea.

Un tipo, de cabellos castaños y chaleco de jounnin descansaba tranquilamente en la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó desconfiada la pelirroja

-Mi nombre es Yamato-habló el shinobi-Soy del mismo equipo de la ninja médico que te salvó.

Inconcientemente, Karin sonrió ante la mención de Sakura. La enfermera lo notó.

-¡Ah, Sakura-san!

-¿Ella es algo raro aquí?

La Taka no quería utilizar el adjetivo "raro". Quería saber que estaba pasando, si Sakura era algo en el hospital, que hacía ella allí, donde estaba el jinchuuriki, el ninja con el sharingan, y Sasuke. Maldijo internamente. No quería saber donde estaba Sasuke.

-¡Es aprendiz de Tsunade-sama!-replicó emocionada la rubia enfermera-Y es muy buena, por cierto.

Así que esa Sakura era aprendiz de una Sannin. Con razón había curado sus profundas heridas en tan poco tiempo. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Dónde estaban todos? El ninja castaño pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Naruto-kun y Kakashi-senpai están buscando a Sasuke-Karin entendió que hablaba del rubio y el peliplata-Él y ese sujeto Tobi…se han llevado a Sakura-san. Kakashi nos informó a todos de su posición. Los chicos llegaron primero, pero sólo te encontraron a ti. Volvieron a la aldea, y yo los seguí.

La de ojos carmín ya no escuchaba nada en ese punto de la conversación. ¿Sasuke y Madara habían secuestrado a Sakura? ¿Qué mierda pintaba la médica en todo esto? Karin sintió náuseas, sin entender bien por qué, pero en vez de vomitar, su cuerpo tiritó, y se desmayó.

0 0

Toc, toc, toc. Sasuke abrió pesadamente los ojos. En la oscuridad, alguien llamaba ruidosamente la puerta de su habitación. Toc, toc, toc.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó molesto

-Sakura-contestó una voz suave

Sasuke se estremeció.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó brusco

-Pues curarte. Estoy lista.

Silencio.

-Pasa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. La kunoichi entró también lentamente. Escuchó sus leves pasos. El Uchiha se levantó, prendiendo la vela que tenía a un costado de la cama. Observó a la pelirosa. Llevaba esas ropas que la hacían ver tan vulgar. Recordó la imagen que había vivido hacía casi una hora. Se mordió el labio. Rápidamente se dirigió a prender la otra vela, antes de que Sakura pudiera verlo. Respiró dificultosamente. _"Sasuke, que mierda haces. Estás nervioso por Sakura. ¡Por Sakura! Date la vuelta y deja de ser idiota."_ El pelinegro caminó hacia donde lo esperaba la ojijade. Intentando no mirarla, se acomodó a su lado. Esta desprendió, una vez más, la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, con el rubor en sus mejillas. Sasuke la observó intentando aparentar indeferencia, como lo hacía con todas las muchachas que desfallecían por su belleza. Pero algo le hacía sentirse superior al observar como seguía maravillando después de tres años a la misma chica. Se corrigió. Nada de chica. La misma **mujer**. La misma apetecible mujer. Se maldijo internamente. ¡Qué cosas estúpidas estaba pensando! Las manos blandas de la pelirosa se apoyaron en su pálida piel. El chakra comenzó a surgir, relajando sus músculos. La herida que le ardía hasta hace unos momentos comenzó a sanar. Él lo sentía. Pero el chakra verde estaba flaqueando, volviendo con más furia, flaqueando de vuelta, y así. Observó la expresión de Sakura. Estaba sufriendo. Se mordía el labio, tan violentamente, que comenzó a sangrar. Luego de casi media hora, separó sus manos del cuerpo del Uchiha. Respiraba dificultosamente, y sudaba.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó impasible Sasuke

Pero lo cierto es que, ese algo dentro de él que venía molestándolo hace tiempo, lo obligó a preguntarle aquello a Sakura.

-Sí-sonrió esta

-Hmp. ¿Te hace falta algo más? Deseo descansar.

La expresión de la pelirosa cambió a una de dolor.

-N-no, ya me voy.

Y se fue, dejando solo al pelinegro. Que no quería descansar. Lo único que quería era alejarse de la tentación que su ex compañera le representaba. ¿Tres días eh? Pensó para sí mismo. Al parecer, la primera parte de su curación había terminado recién. Lo que significaba que Sakura se quedaría dos días más. No era nada, absolutamente nada. Podía aguantar esos estúpidos deseos tranquilamente. Claro que sí. ¡Él, Sasuke Uchiha, no iba a debilitarse por algo tan tonto e infantil como el deseo! Claro que no.

0 0

Se recostó en la gran cama con violencia. Cada uno de sus músculos le dolía grandemente. Una vez, sólo una vez, había realizado ese jutsu. Y lo había hecho con Shizune. Y había quedado exhausta. Y su paciente había **muerto**. Movió la cabeza. No. A Sasuke-kun no podía pasarle eso. Aunque, ¿no quería ella inicialmente matarlo? Si, realmente eso quería. Pero no había entrado en sus planes que él la secuestrara, o tener que curar sus gravísimas heridas, o tener que apreciar los cambios que su cuerpo había realizado, o tener que verse obligada a observar ese pecho pálido y bien formado. Suspiró. ¡Como podía gustarle tanto! De pequeña le atraía, le gustaba, lo amaba, claro que sí. Su cara era muy bonita y era buen shinobi. ¡Pero ahora tenía un cuerpo de dios! Sin contar que sus rasgos ya no eran para nada aniñados, sin contar que su cabello había crecido dándole un toque angelical, sin contar que sus profundos ojos negros habían tomado un tono **frío**,** perverso **y** sexy**. ¡Insoportablemente sexy! Volvió a suspirar. El dolor de sus músculos creció, y uno de sus brazos se había acalambrado. No le prestó atención. Recordó la única vez que había realizado el jutsu que acababa de empezar en el pelinegro. Aquella ocasión, lo había usado sobre un muy buen ninja de una pequeña aldea, que en una pelea había sido lastimado internamente, por alguna clase de kekkei genkkai que había desgarrado parte de sus órganos. Shizune y ella habían trabajado muy duro, pero no pudieron salvar al pobre hombre. Sakura cerró los ojos, y la imagen de su joven y bella esposa inundó su mente. Cuando la conoció, supo que si quedaba viuda, permanecería así por siempre. El amor que había visto en sus ojos era amor puro, y sabía perfectamente que jamás sería reemplazado, el recuerdo de su pareja estaría siempre presente impidiendo que otro entrara a revivir un poco su vida. Lloró. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero diferente. La persona a quien ella amaba no había muerto, pero era como si lo hubiera hecho. Para colmo, había dejado tal huella en el corazón de la pelirosa, que a esta le era imposible dejar de pensar en él, y fijarse en otro que quizás si pudiera cuidarla, y valorarla. Más horrible aún: Esa persona ahora la tenía cautiva, y no tendría escrúpulos a la hora de matarla. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Siguió volando en recuerdos. Aquella desdichada mujer no había sido la única en sufrir la muerte de aquel ninja. Un muchachito de cabellos grises y banda de su aldea en el cuello irrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirosa. Él, y su hermanita pequeña Yuuki, deberían haber quedado huérfanos luego de eso. Se mordió duramente el labio. ¡Qué impotencia había sentido el día que se había enterado que Touya, aquel paciente, no había sobrevivido! La ira consigo misma la había invadido. No pudo evitar pensar en los niñitos, y en su dulce madre. ¡Qué clase de destino les esperaba…! Lloró nuevamente. ¿Qué clase de destino le esperaba a su nuevo paciente, a su amado pelinegro? No lo sabía. ¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir la dureza de aquel jutsu? No lo sabía. ¿Sería ella capaz de matarle aparentando estar curándolo? No lo sabía. Le había resultado difícil intentar apuñalarlo. Pero la segunda vez que había intentado asesinarlo, pelear contra él, lo había hecho totalmente decidida. Aunque claro, Sasuke la había evadido sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero eso no quitaba que la ojijade no había sentido pena por matarle. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la médula. Aquella ocasión él había maltratado a su querido sensei. Ese que había sido como un segundo padre para ella, y también para Sasuke. ¡Como le había dolido que ahora él lo tratara así! Las palabras de Kakashi habían sido frías, pero sumamente tristes. Lloró con más fuerza. Todo parecía una pesadilla. Una horrenda y maldita pesadilla. ¿Cuándo acabaría?

0 0

-¡Maldita sea, Naruto, volviste a perder el control!

Un rubio con garras y ojos rojos saltaba los árboles furioso. Cerró los párpados con fuerza e intentó calmarse. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlar al Kyuubi que amenazaba con tomar control de su enfurecido cuerpo.

-Naruto, deberíamos volver a la aldea.

Se quedó quieto, observando a su sensei que lo miraba, dándole lástima. Él no quería la lástima de nadie.

-¿Por qué?-gruñó

Silencio.

-Naruto, otro podría encargarse de buscar a Sakura. No ha desaparecido. No pudo haberla llevado lejos en el estado en el que estaba. ¿Has observado a Sasuke? Terriblemente cansado se veía. Al igual que tú. Debes descansar.

Miradas. Una triste, la otra, incrédula.

-¿Qué mierda está diciendo, Kakashi-sensei?-su voz sonó mucho más tranquila que la que el ninja copia esperaba escuchar

-Lo que oíste, Naruto. Yo puedo buscar a Sakura si tú quieres. Pero descansa. Si sigues así…

-No pienso ir a ningún lado, Kakashi-sensei-dijo amablemente el rubio-Ya he perdido a alguien una vez. No volveré a hacerlo. No me importa como esté. Siempre puedo mejorar. Sé controlar la energía de la naturaleza ahora, soy más fuerte que antes.

Dichas así, las palabras que venían de la boca del Uzumaki parecían fuertes y seguras. Pero el peliplata estaba lejos de creerlas. Las emociones de Naruto daban vueltas y vueltas. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué le estaría ocurriendo al pobre corazón del ojiazul? No quería ni imaginárselo. Él, que había hecho de todo por traer a Sasuke, porque lo extrañaba, lo quería, y también quería a Sakura. ¡Y ahora Sakura deseaba matar a Sasuke! Y ahora Sasuke se había llevado a Sakura. ¿Planeaba asesinarla? ¿Qué cosas pasaban también, por la mente y corazón de su ex alumno? ¡Qué delicadas estaban resultando las cosas! Cada vez más duras. Para sus queridos discípulos, y también para él.

0 0

Un pelinaranja y un peliblanco se acercaron a lo que parecía una cueva. Hicieron algunos sellos, y esta se abrió, como permitiéndoles el paso. Entraron. Todo estaba oscuro.

-¡Sasukeeeeee!-gritó una voz masculina, la voz del peliblanco-¡Sasukeeeeeee!

El pelinaranja miró extrañado al peliblanco. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Estuvieron como veinte minutos así, en silencio, y completamente solos.

-¡Sasukeeeeeeee!-volvió a gritar

Una imagen fue recortándose poco a poco en la negrura del lugar. La poca luz que se filtraba por algún lado, permitió ver sus pequeños, pero inconfundibles rasgos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que estaban muertos.

-¡Qué bonita manera de recibirnos!-respondió con sarcasmo el peliblanco-Se nota que nos extrañaste. ¿Dónde está la zorra?

El sujeto recién llegado sonrió, de una manera desquiciada y cómplice, como disfrutando alguna clase de broma privada, sumamente sádica, a juzgar por su expresión. Los otros dos se estremecieron. ¿Era ese Sasuke?

-Muerta.

Silencio sepulcral.

-Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin está muerta.

**Continuará…**

**¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Primero esperar por el manga, y ahora por el animé! ¡Porqué tarda tanto este relleno! ToT Utakata es muy sexy, y me agrada Hotaru….¡PERO QUIERO VER NARUTO vs PAIN y SASUKE vs RAIKAGE! Sin contar la muerte de Danzo…¡PERO CON ESAS POBRES PELEAS ME CONFORMO! Haaaay, que dura es esta vida…U//U **


	5. Doloroso Genjutsu

**¡Ohahioooooo! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por tardar tanto! Sucede que ahora con el maldito colegio no tengo nada de tiempo. ¡Échenle la culpa a Sarmiento, por hacer escuela gratis para todos los niños argentinos ¬¬! **

**Oh Utakata… ¡seguirás vivo en mi corazón, lo juro! Aunque siempre supe qe iba a terminar mal, me decidí a ver este fucking relleno…¡pero jamas pense qe me iba a hacer LLORAR! Qe injustas son las cosas…u//u **

**Inner Rocío: ¡Ya basta molesta! ¡Deja el fic y deja de hablar! La gente va a aburrirse…¬¬ **

**Rocío: O//O Maldita Inner . Los dejo con el fic! n//n**

Doloroso Genjutsu

Le temblaban los dientes. ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo que la zorra había muerto? Su pelinaranja compañero fue más rápido que él.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Karin?

-Dejó de serme útil.

Las palabras fueron cortas. Sinceras. Frías. Lo que siempre se había esperado, ocurrió. Lo que siempre supo que tenía que pasar, pasó.

-…

Movió los labios, intentando encontrar la frase adecuada. Observó a Sasuke, y frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Qué bueno no tener que cargar más con esa gritona entrometida

Se dio la media vuelta, y fue seguido por un confundido Juugo. Observó por el rabillo a Sasuke. La sonrisa desquiciada seguía surcando su juvenil rostro. Estaban ya bastante alejados, cuando escucharon a Sasuke, decir con voz extremadamente fría:

-Les ocurrirá lo mismo si me fallan. Y peor, si me traicionan.

La advertencia estaba dicha. Una advertencia que le erizó la piel. Pero, después de todo, una advertencia que siempre supo, tarde o temprano, iba a tener que oír.

0 0

Sakura dio vueltas en la cama, arropada por frescas sábanas de seda. ¡Cuantos lujos tenían aquellos akatsukis! Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía idea de quién era ese lugar. Suponía que era su guarida, puesto que allí habían ido con Sasuke estando herido, y allí la tenían cautiva. Suspiró. Debía dormir, mañana sería un día muy duro. Mañana tendría que volver a curar a Sasuke. ¿Tendría el valor necesario para asesinarlo? Él no iba a darse cuenta si aparentaba estar curándolo. Podría ir poco a poco rompiendo sus nervios, o sus venas. Iba a dolerle, pero bien podía decirle que era parte del tratamiento. Pero, ¿podría ella hacerlo? Dudaba muchísimo. ¿Por qué hacía tan poco se había visto impulsada por las palabras de Sai y Shikamaru, y no había titubeado ante la decisión de asesinar al pelinegro? Claro que no había podido, y ahora se encontraba metida en un lío mucho peor. ¡Estaba **secuestrada**! Escuchó unos sonidos, pisadas, pero pisadas fuertes. Nadie hablaba, pero, evidentemente, alguien estaba dirigiéndose hacia algún lado. ¿Habrían llegado más akatsukis? ¿Había miembros de la organización que no conocía? Acaso… ¿había algún nuevo miembro? Pasaron unos minutos, todo volvió al silencio total que la asustaba. Igualmente, eso era bueno. Necesitaba dormir. Los dolores musculares rasgaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Cerró forzadamente los ojos, y contó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… ¡Debía dormir! ¿Por qué cuando deseaba quedarse despierta estudiando caía inevitablemente sobre los libros profundamente dormida, y ahora que quería descansar, no podía conciliar el sueño? Intentó poner la mente en blanco. Poco a poco, la fuerza de sus ojos se debilitó, y cayó en los esperados brazos de Morfeo.

0 0

Una figura borrosa. ¿Dónde habían entrado esos dos? De pronto habían desaparecido. ¿Habría alguna clase de guarida secreta? ¿Alguna puerta invisible? Buscó algún indicio de ello, aunque sabía que si era así, le sería imposible darse cuenta. Definitivamente, no quería creer que había seguido tanto tiempo a esos sujetos raros en vano. Debía volver donde su jefe, y se lo contaría todo. Recordaba perfectamente donde habían esos dos habían "desaparecido". Corrió, todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

0 0

Los rayos del sol fueron filtrándose por las ¿ventanas? Seguro que eso eran. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar. Se levantó, se bañó, se cambió, y cepilló sus cabellos, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos. Con la luz del día, que se filtraba por algún lugar que no podía ver, aquellos lugares sonaban menos tenebrosos. Aunque seguían dándole un poco de miedo. Su estómago gruñó. ¡Qué hambre tenía! ¿Se suponía que en aquel lugar debería haber una cocina? ¿Los akatsukis comían? _"¡Por supuesto que comen tonta! ¿Quién no lo hace?"_-se reprochó-"¡_Pero es que no veo cocina!__**" **_

-Hola-habló una alegre voz

Giró, y se encontró con un muchacho bastante guapo. ¿Dieciséis años? Tal vez un poco más. Tal vez un poco menos. Pelo blanco, le recordaba a su sensei. Ojos violetas, extraños dientes. ¿Debería contestar su saludo?

-¿Eres muda?-preguntó el ojivioleta

"_**Inner: **__¡No somos muda! ¿Qué esperas tonta? ¡Contéstale a este bonito! _

_**Sakura: **__No sabemos si es bueno. Tal vez es un enemigo.___

_**Inner: **__¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué aquí no son todos enemigos? Si sigues así, pensará que eres loquita.__**"**_

-H-hola-saludó tímidamente.

"_**Inner: **__Oh, pareces Hinata .__**"**_

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres nueva?

¿Nueva?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Quién eres?

"_¿Debería decirle mi nombre? __**Inner:**__ ¡Shannaro! ¡Te pones frente a un bombón y preguntas eso! __**Sakura:**__ ¡Dios Inner, te recuerdo que estamos en la guarida de Akatsuki!"_

-Sakura-respondió dudosa

-Un gusto, soy Suigetsu. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-preguntó divertido

-Estoy secuestrada-respondió sin pensar

"_¿Qué he hecho? ¡He soltado que estoy secuestrada como si nada! ¿Por qué siento que puedo ser sincera con él?"_

-Oh-rió Suigetsu-¿y me lo dices como si nada?

-Lo siento

-¿Estás disculpándote por estar secuestrada?

Suigetsu se la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Se había encontrado con una niña bastante bonita que parecía estar medio loca. Aunque no dejaba de preocuparle. ¿Qué mierda hacía ella allí? ¿Acaso Madara estaría reclutando nuevos integrantes? ¿Secuestrándolos? ¿Le estaría diciendo aquella Sakura la verdad?

-Eso parece-una temerosa sonrisa surcó el rostro de la kunoichi- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Perfecto. ¿Debería decirle a esa extraña la verdad? Un sonido lo salvó de la encrucijada. El estómago de aquella pelirosa rugió. Suigetsu rió.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó entre risas

Un adorable rubor tiñó las mejillas de Sakura. No contestó

-Precisamente venía a hacerme el desayuno. –habló Suigetsu

-¿Aquí desayunan?-preguntó sin meditar.

Suigetsu volvió a reír.

"_**Inner: **__Has quedado como una perfecta estúpida__**." **_

-¡Por supuesto! Te enseño la cocina.

Sakura hubiera preguntado si los Akatsukis tenían cocina, pero le pareció que ya sería darle demasiados indicios a aquel joven de que estaba medio chiflada.

-¿Y tú eres un Akatsuki? Digo, esta es su guarida, ¿verdad?

Si aquel chico iba a ser su guía, le sacaría el provecho a la situación.

-La primera pregunta: algo parecido. La segunda pregunta: sí.

Tardo un minuto en procesar la extraña respuesta. ¿No era más fácil decir sí y algo así?

-Aquí es la cocina.

Sakura quedó anonadada. Era una cocina normal, corriente. Como si fuera una gran casa de una gran familia. Habitaciones y cocina.

"_**Inner:**__ ¡Pues sí boba, qué te esperabas! ¡Son personas, no!__**"**_

-Y dime, ¿dónde está…?

Se quedó muda. Su reciente compañero había desaparecido. ¿Dónde habría ido? Decidió no pensar más. Su pobre estómago seguía rugiendo.

"_¡Perfecto! ¿Qué se supone que cocine aquí? ¿Habrá alacenas con comida?"_

Inspeccionó el lugar. Encontró leche que tuvo que tirar debido a su mal olor, y tres galletas secas. Se comió las duras galletas y salió de aquel lugar. Claro que era una cocina. Pero no había comida alguna. Tal vez los Akatsukis comieran cada uno solo, compraran su comida y listo. ¿Acaso se los imaginaba todos sentaditos, tipo gran familia feliz, comiendo de una fuente de buena pinta, peleándose como hermanos? ¿Con un líder que tranquilizara el ambiente de vez en cuando? No, claro que no. ¡Eran un grupo de asesinos, no una familia!

"_Dios, Sakura, creo que estás enloqueciendo. ¡Piensas en como comen los Akatsukis cuando tendrías que estar pensando como escapar! Eres bien tonta."_

Mientras seguía auto-criticándose, se dio cuenta que había salido de aquel confuso lugar. De repente, se encontraba en una especie de "patio", con pasto, flores, y sol. Sol, sol, sol. ¡Sol!

"_Hablando de Roma… ¡he escapado! __**Inner:**__ ¿Así como si nada? __**Sakura:**__ Pues si, ¿no lo ves? ¡Estamos fuera de ese horrible lugar!"_

Todo parecía tranquilo, sumamente calmo. No veía nada fuera de lugar. Ningún guardia, ninguna capa de nubes rojas cerca. Simplemente un pasto muy crecido, un sol que quemaba la piel y el aire fresco, un aire que no sentía hacía un día, o quizás más. ¡No llevaba la cuenta de las horas que habría estado allí! ¿Naruto la estaría buscando?

-¡Soooooooool!

Gritó desaforadamente. Una actitud bastante infantil, hay que decir. Pero ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba gritar. Y gritar cuando estás liberándote, le parecía una genial idea.

-¿Te gusta mucho el sol, Sakura-san?

Esa voz que le erizaba la piel. Una voz extremadamente dulce, inofensiva, pero, al mismo tiempo, perversa. La voz de Tobi. Sakura quedó paralizada. De pronto, el hermoso sol se esfumó, poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una… ¿cabellera? Sí, una cabellera, una cabellera rubia. Cubierta de sangre.

-¡Narutooooo!

Y ahí, otra vez, estaba ese doloroso genjutsu. Aquel que sabía que podía hacerse realidad. Tembló, y cayó de rodillas. Oyó una risa penetrante, sombría.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Deberías ver la cara que pones cada vez que ves mis ilusiones, Sakura-san!

Cerró los ojos con impotencia, y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba nuevamente en esa maldita guarida, esa maldita cueva. Se había acabado la luz, el viento y el sol. A penas distinguía lejanamente uno de sus débiles rayos entrar por alguna desorientada ventana.

-A…e…y-yo…

-¡Ja ja ja!

Sakura pensó en lo ridícula que debería verse. Allí, arrodillada ante ese tipo, temblando, y balbuceando incoherencias. Lloró, o eso intentó. Ni uno de sus músculos se movían. Sólo podía pensar en las imágenes que se había visto obligada a contemplar.

0 0

Estaba atónito. ¿Qué habían sido esos gritos? Había decidido ir a ver a Sasuke, y había oído extraños gritos de mujer. ¿Sería esa chica pelirosa? ¿Cómo era su nombre? Sa…Saku… ¡Sakura! ¿Sería Sakura?

-¿Suigetsu?

Giró la vista. En frente suyo, se hallaba él. Frío, indiferente, tranquilo.

-¡Sasuke! Estaba buscándote.

Hubo un silencio. Tardó un poco en comprender que Sasuke esperaba que él le hablara. Pues bien, él habló, y sin rodeos. Por primera vez, fue serio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Atacaremos Konoha?

Esperó. Los minutos pasaban.

-¿Quién es esa muchacha?

Los minutos seguían pasando.

-¿Qué haremos con el ocho colas? ¿Y con el nueve?

Siguió esperando la respuesta del Uchiha. Los labios de este empezaron a separarse, y dijo, serenamente:

-Sí, atacaremos Konoha. Pero estoy muy herido ahora. Esa muchacha actuará de médico. Y de señuelo. Para el nueve colas. Y con el ocho colas…pues que se arregle Madara. No somos sus subordinados ni nada de eso.

Sasuke había vuelto. El Sasuke que había conocido, arrogante y decidido a no pertenecer a nadie, había vuelto. Por lo menos eso parecía. Pero en su rostro seguía reinando la misma máscara insensible de antes.

-Oh.

-Y dime, ¿de donde conoces a **esa muchacha**?

Suigetsu lo miró incrédulo. Estaba Sasuke… ¿interrogándolo?

-Eh…la vi hoy. La guié a la cocina.

Intentó descifrar las facciones del pelinegro. Pero seguían inescrutables.

-Hmp. Da igual. ¿Algo más?

-Creo que no.

Sonrió, pero Sasuke sólo pasó a su lado, y se alejó pausadamente. El ojivioleta suspiro. ¿Habría sido Sasuke sincero con él? ¿De verdad esa pelirosa era una…ninja médico? Más raro aún. ¿De verdad podía esa pelirosa…ser una cebo para el jinchuuriki del nueve colas? ¿Quién significaría ella para él, o ella? No conocía el envase del Kyuubi, ni su sexo. Pero… ¿qué era de Sakura? ¿Sería una hermana, como lo era el raikage de Killerbee? ¿Una amiga, una compañera, una aprendiz? O quizás… ¿una novia? Quién sabe. Se resignó a no pensar más. Y a dejar que su mente vagueara. E instintivamente, su mente lo llevó a un solo lugar. **Su** compañera. ¿Cómo habría muerto Karin?

0 0

Siguió caminando. Llegó. Y allí estaba ella esperándolo. Sentada, con la mirada perdida, y quieta. **Demasiado quieta**.

-¿Sakura?-llamó

La kunoichi no respondió. Hubo algo dentro del pelinegro, que le dio un leve tironcito. Se acercó a ella. La sacudió, ¿preocupado? La miró. Su piel estaba blanca, y sus labios estaban perdiendo color. No había vida alguna en su rostro.

-¿Sakura?-llamó de vuelta

De los ojos jade de la chica colgaba una gruesa lágrima. Pero ella no lo miraba, su mirada seguía perdida en algún punto en especial. Una imagen colmó su mente. Sakura riendo, riéndole a él, a Naruto y a Kakashi. Pero la imagen cambió de repente. De pronto, no era **esa** Sakura, la Sakura infantil y molesta, era otra **muy** diferente. La Sakura que había visto la noche anterior.

-Sakura…-prácticamente rugió. El maldito deseo volvía a perturbarlo.

-Sasuke-kun….

La miró. Acababa de nombrarlo. ¿Le estaba hablando?

- Papá…mamá…

No. Ahora había nombrado a sus padres. No podía hablarles, no estaban.

-Cerda…

¿Cerda?

-Kakashi-sensei…

¿Había dicho Kakashi?

-Hinata…Lee-san…Kiba…Sai…Shikamaru…Shizune-san…

Sakura estaba inconciente. Estaba nombrando a todas sus personas queridas…Él había sido él primero de la lista. Pero sus padres… ¿Acaso le quería más a él que a sus propios padres?

-Tsunade-sama…

Otra lágrima corrió por la empalidecida mejilla de Sakura. Sasuke notó el dolor más intenso que había puesto al pronunciar el nombre de la quinta. Ella, sus padres, sus amigos, su sensei, su ¿cerda?, él…pero… ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

-Naruto…

Allí. Sasuke miró a la kunoichi. Le temblaban los labios. Toda ella comenzó a temblar.

-Naruto…Naruto… ¡Narutooooooooo!

El sonido de su grito le rompió los oídos. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¡Por favor, basta, basta, por favor! ¡Déjalo, déjalo, déjalo! ¡Lastímame a mí! ¡No le hagas daño a él, por favor! ¡Por favor!

Frunció una ceja. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Le estaría hablando a él? ¡Pero si estaba inconciente!

-Sasuke-kun…

Otra vez lo nombraba. ¡Dos veces! A Naruto lo había nombrado como cuatro. Pero, ¿qué mierda le pasaba?

-Basta, Sasuke-kun, por favor, detente…

¿Eh?

-Naruto… ¡Naruto! Basta, por favor…

Ahora lo comprendió. Claro que Sakura estaba inconciente. Ella estaba presa de un genjutsu. ¿Sería Madara el que…?

-¿Madara?-preguntó esta vez. Sakura seguía temblando en sus brazos.

-Sasuke…

El Uchiha salió de las penumbras. Tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué estás…?-preguntó Sasuke. No pudo terminar.

-Es interesante lo fácil que se perturba esta chiquilla. Sólo le he mostrado un poco de lo que hubiera pasado, y un poco de lo que **va a pasar**, y comenzó a gritar. Deberías ver que mal se encuentra su chakra. Y sus nervios, su mente…se rinde muy fácilmente ante los genjutsus. Aunque tal vez…

El Akatsuki parecía meditar sobre alguna teoría de radioactividad, o el sentido de la vida…Estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Aunque de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada al desconcertado Sasuke sin que este lo notara. Dentro del pelinegro, aquel molesto dolorcito seguía tironeándole. No sabía donde era precisamente, pero provenía de alguna parte de su pecho. Venía sintiéndolo hacía mucho tiempo, desde que se había reencontrado con sus amigos.

-Naruto…

La pelirosa seguía sollozando. De pronto, sus ojos adquirieron brillo. Y sus pupilas se dirigieron a él, por primera vez desde que la había encontrado allí. Observó su posición, ella en sus brazos, él arrodillado a su lado, en el piso. Un color carmín tiñó sus hasta ahora pálidas mejillas.

-Sasuke-kun…

Toda su piel comenzó a tomar color. De vuelta, los labios volvieron a ser rojizos. Los ojos, jade brillante.

-Hmp, ¿vas a curarme?

-S-sí.

Mientras el chakra verde penetraba su cuerpo, Sasuke buscó a Madara con la mirada. Quería preguntarle por qué había liberado a Sakura del genjutsu tan bruscamente, primero, por qué la había encerrado en uno. Pero no estaba. Fueron pasando las horas en absoluto silencio.

-L-listo.

El pelinegro giró hacia Sakura.

-¡Sakura!

Ella yacía inconciente, a su lado. Posó su mano sobre su hombro, y le llegó un aire cálido. Provenía de su boca. Ella seguía respirando, y muy acompasadamente. Se había quedado dormida. Intentó despertarla. Nada. Ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Pasó sus manos por las piernas de la pelirosa, apoyó su mano en su espalda, hizo presión, y la levantó. La cabeza de la kunoichi se acomodó en su pecho. Suspiró molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que andar haciendo de transporte de chiquillas dormilonas? Entró a su cuarto, recordaba donde era. La tiró violentamente en la cama, sin preocuparse en no despertarla, o no herirla. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué?

El aludido se giró. Sakura seguía dormida. ¿Otro genjutsu?

-Naruto…

Se dirigió hacia a Sakura. No parecía estar alterada.

-Hummm....., quiero volver a casa…Tsunade-sama, despierte, por favor. Quiero volver a casa…

¿Era eso una ilusión?

-Quiero comer algo dulce…quiero salir a caminar. Quiero algo dulce…

Perfecto. Sakura hablaba en sueños. ¡Qué chica extraña!

-Sasuke…kun… ¿Por qué…?

El pelinegro observó a la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué no te gustan las cosas dulces?

Volvió a suspirar. ¡Estúpida! De pronto, algo cálido rozó su mano. Sakura estaba sosteniéndola. La miró. El contraste de su piel clara con el rojo intenso de su rubor, le daba un aspecto angelical. Sus cabellos rosa pastel lucían desordenados, pero parejos. Ambas cosas. Su piel resultaba suave al tacto. Sakura era hermosa. Recordó…recordó por qué él la distinguía de entre las demás fan-girls. Recordó…las muchas veces que ella había intentado captar su atención en vano. Recordó…recordó como le gustaba cuando era pequeño. Era hermosa. Recordó que eso pensaba de ella antes. Se había vuelto su amiga. Una amiga que le gustaba. Recordó…las muchas veces que había intentado negarlo en su interior. Pero había tenido que aceptarlo, Sakura le gustaba. Aunque solo eso. Recordó…que había intentado tener una vida normal. Tener una persona importante, un mejor amigo, un hermano. Una muchacha bonita de la cual gustar. Claro, sin decirlo. ¿Sasuke Uchiha rebajándose a una tonta fan-girl? Jamás. Rió. Rió al recordar que inocente había sido una vez.

-Sasuke-kun…

La voz de su ex-compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Soltó su agarre con fiereza, y salió de allí. ¿Qué mierda le había pasado? ¿Había pensado que Sakura era linda? ¿Había **extrañado **a Naruto? ¿Había extrañado al Sasuke de antes? No. No podía ser posible. Se encerró en su habitación. Tenía una venganza que planear.

0 0

-¡Se lo juro, eran los compañeros de Uchiha Sasuke!

-¿Dices que desaparecieron junto a una roca?

-Sí.

Un hombre de cabellos negros meditó en silencio.

-Bien. Tú guiarás al escuadrón hasta allí.

-¡Hai!

-Escuchen bien. La única consigna es la siguiente: atrapar a Uchiha Sasuke. Vivo, o **muerto**. Como sea.

**Continuará…**

**¡Espero qe le haya gustado! Aclaraciones: Cerda, es Ino. Sólo por si no se acordaban como ella le llamaba ^^**

**Argentina abraza a Chile-13 de marzo**

**70.000 personas-mas de 40.000 de toneladas de alimentos, sin contar la ropa…**

**Podemos decir que se cumplio el objetivo. Un pequeño granito de arena para esta gran nacion. ¡Fuerza Chile! **

**Sé que ese comentario no tiene nada qe ver con el fic. O sí. Porque este capi esta dedicado a todos los chilenos. A los qe estan en esta pagina, como a los que no. Qeria comentar qe "Argentina abraza a Chile" fue un recital organizado por la RED SOLIDARIA, qe juntó a Leon Gieco, Los Fabulosos Cadillacs, Gustavo Cerati y etc, con el fin de ayudar a nuestro pais hermano. ¡Vivan Argentina, Chile, America y todo el mundo, carajo! :D **

**SE ACERCA EL 24 DE MARZO… ¡ADONDE VAYAN LOS IREMOS A BUSCAR! NOBLE, MAGNETO, ¡DEVUELVAN A LOS NIETOS! **

**Basta de comentarios fuera de lugar…xD Esto último lo vengo poniendo en todos lados, hasta en los bancos de mi colegio. Esta dedicado a los miles de hijos de p… qe mataron, torturaron y secuestraron en la ultima dictadura militar…y a los qe robaron bebes y hoy viven con total IMPUNIDAD en el pueblo argentino… JUICIO Y CASTIGO ¡YA! Uff…volvi a enloquecer. Prometo no molestar más. Gracias por leer mi fic, y por leer mi bronca, aunque piensen qe estoy mas chiflada qe Saku…n//n **

**Matta Nee! :D **


	6. No Entender, No Saber

No Entender, No Saber

_Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se levantó dificultosamente, y se encontró en la bien formada espalda de algún ninja. Intentó observar mejor, y descubrió una cabellera plateada, un ojo oscuro y una piel suave. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con cansancio. _

-¡Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo!

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Recuerdo estar en la espalda de alguien. ¿Era ese el ninja copia?

-Sí.

Una pelirroja de lentes se sonrojó levemente. Aún recordaba, a pesar de haber estado inconciente, la espalda bien formada, y los brazos musculosos que la sujetaban.

-¿Pasa algo con él?

-Es nuestro Hokage. En estos momentos está volviendo a la aldea.

-¿Así que su Hokage? No me habían contado nada de eso.

Tras pasar dos días, Karin se había recuperado mucho. Se encontraba a gusto en ese lugar, casi feliz. Como hacía mucho tiempo no estaba…le hacía recordar a sus días de gennin. No sabía por qué. Era tan diferente con Sasuke…Él siempre frío, imperturbable, jamás dando palabras de apoyo, nada…Ella lo sabía, sin embargo no había podido evitar enamorarse. ¡Más cuan errada estaba! Ahora verdaderamente entendía la **obsesión** infantil que le unía a Sasuke, el hecho de su atractivo inmenso, que no había que negar. Pero nada más… ¡El maldito había intentado matarla, luego de todo lo que ella había hecho!

-Sasuke Uchiha, te juro que esto no te lo perdonaré-susurró.

Y nadie la oyó. **Desgraciadamente**, nadie lo hizo.

0 0

No recordaba nada. ¿Qué había pasado? La última imagen que tenía era la de estar curando a Sasuke. Sin embargo, se encontraba ahora en una cama. ¡Y no podía levantarse! Las piernas estaban rígidas, y le dolían. Apenas podía mover un poco la mano izquierda. La derecha la veía, pero no la sentía. La cabeza le daba dolorosas vueltas. Los labios le temblaban furiosamente. Respiraba con tanta agitación…Su frente ardía. ¡Fiebre! Fiebre, fiebre, fiebre, fiebre… ¡Justo ahora! Qué cuerpo más oportuno tenía ella.

"_**Inner Sakura:**__ ¡Pero si eres tonta! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no es fiebre común? ¡Qué clase de fiebre inmoviliza el cuerpo! Estás cansada, Sakurita. ¡Has utilizado mucho chakra ayer!_

_**Sakura**__: …_

_**Inner Sakura:**__ ¡Tengo razón!_

_**Sakura:**__ ¡Idiota!_

_**Inner Sakura:**__ Cabe recordarte que somos la misma persona. u_u_

_**Sakura:**__ Cállate_

_**Inner Sakura: **__¡Hazme callar! _

_**Sakura:**__ Oh dios, estoy hablando conmigo misma¬¬ "_

Pero por mucho que intentara callar a esa gritona vocecita en su cabeza, bien sabía ella que tenía razón. Curar a Sasuke se estaba volviendo realmente duro… ¡Quién habría ocasionado tantos daños en el pelinegro! Y lo peor, es que como buena ninja médico, se daba cuenta de los dolores profundos que lastimaban al Uchiha. Lo veía morderse el labio a menudo, y muchas veces lo había pillado agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Estaría lastimándole algún daño interno? Ella no había notado nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Actuaría así Sasuke para asustarla?

"_**Inner Sakura**__: Tonta, ¿para que querría él hacer eso?"_

Cierto. ¿Para que Sasuke intentaría asustarla? Además, ¿no se supone que ellos eran "enemigos"? ¿Qué ella estaba "secuestrada"? Sí. Claro que sí. Definitivamente, a Sasuke le pasaba algo. Pero es que…agarrarse la cabeza, sufrir dolores internos…**caminar bastante desequilibrado**…todos esos síntomas la llevaban a un solo lugar. **¿Estaría Sasuke quedándose ciego?**

0 0

¿Qué había pasado? Se había sentido débil…Sumamente débil. Algo dentro de él, la misma fuerza que había nacido en la reunión de los kages, comenzó a decrecer. ¿Se estaba quedando sin poder? No. No podía ser... ¿Sin poder? ¿Él? Y… ¿**por ella**?

-¿Quién mierda es ella?-gruñó

Pero nadie iba a contestarle. ¡Estaba solo!

-Sakura.

Se sobresaltó. ¿No estaba solo?

-¿Quién eres?

Buscó con la mirada. La habitación seguía solitaria y silenciosa.

-Es Sakura, Sasuke, es Sakura.

¿Era Sakura? No, era una voz masculina, muy familiar. ¿De donde conocía esa voz? Era bastante infantil…pero al mismo tiempo grave.

-La Sakura de siempre-siguió la voz-solo está más hermosa.

Espera un momento. ¿La voz había dicho **más **hermosa? ¿Quién mierda sabía que él consideraba a Sakura una chica hermosa?

-Ya no es una niña.

-¿Quién eres maldito? ¡Muéstrate!

Un kunai salió disparado en cualquier dirección. La voz sonaba en todos lados, no había lugar de procedencia. ¿Estaría metido en algún genjutsu?

-¿Madara?

No obtuvo respuesta. La voz había callado. De pronto, sintió que su cuerpo perdía calor. Y se dio cuenta que alguna extraña calidez había aflojado sus músculos hacía apenas unos instantes. ¿Sería que aquel desconocido lo había hecho?

-Kuso…

0 0

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…

_-Naruto, lo que te dije, era solo…_

-Sakura-chan…

_-Te amo, Naruto. _

-Sakura-chan…

_-Lo que dije, era solo…_

-Mentira.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza. Las lágrimas invadían sus ojos, su rostro. Estaba solo, saltando sobre los árboles. Solo. Después de todo…suponía que Kakashi era eso lo que debía hacer. Era el nuevo Hokage… ¿no?

-Yo sé que era mentira, Sakura-chan. –Habló hacia las plantas- Tú amas al teme.

Lloró más.

-Teme… ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué…?

Todo era tan confuso. No entendía nada.

-Esta vez, no fallaré. Siempre ando prometiendo que te voy a traer…Me pregunto si, realmente, es eso lo que debería hacer…

Tantas imágenes pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza. El beso, las peleas, la amistad.

-Sasuke…

0 0

-Tsunade-sama…

Una castaña lloraba arrodillada frente a su amiga y maestra.

-Por favor, despierte. Por favor. La aldea la necesita, la gente la necesita, yo la necesito, y creo que Naruto y Sakura-san…ellos también la necesitan. Por favor, debe despertar.

Nada. La rubia seguía inconciente, tendida sobre la cama, con la misma expresión que había mantenido durante días. Una expresión alterada, sufrida, pero a la vez, serena. Parecía una niña buena que acababa de tomar una asquerosa sopa y se había ido a dormir. Shizune lloró, y rogó por que las cosas se pusieran mejor para ella y para Konoha.

0 0

Mordisqueó un poco la carne. Bebió su jugo, y miró una vez hacia el bosque. La fresca brisa le revolvió los mechones anaranjados.

-Me siento tan bien en este lugar…-murmuró

Los pájaros se posaban en sus hombros y cabeza. Mientras él los acariciaba con suma dulzura. Algunos animalitos pequeños también venían a su encuentro. Él se sentía feliz…no venían con miedo. Y entendía por qué…Estaba muy calmado.

-¡Ey Juugo!

Una voz familiar interrumpió todo. Pero, pese al sobresalto…su aura no se alteró.

-Suigetsu-sonrió.

El peliblanco se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó igual de tranquilo

¿Qué iba a responderle? Ni siquiera él sabía que hacía allí. Sólo había sentido curiosidad por saber donde se encontraba el bipolar.

-No lo sé-se limitó a decir.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos habló. Se quedaron observando todo. A veces se miraban de reojo, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban, corrían las caras. Era tan raro…

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke-sama?

La pregunta que Suigetsu sabía que iba a oír.

-No lo sé.

¿Por qué no sabía nada?

-Tampoco yo.

Claro que no lo sabía, si lo había preguntado. Pero el hecho de no ser el único incapaz de entender a su **nuevo **líder, lo reconfortó un poco.

-¿Cómo crees que Karin haya…?

Juugo tragó saliva. Los dos comenzaron a imaginarse las maneras más crueles con las que su amo había asesinado a la pelirroja.

-No entiendo nada.

Suigetsu lo miró extrañado.

-Él…cuando estábamos dándole caza a Killerbee, la salvó. ¡Lo hizo! Apagó las llamas del amateratsu por ella. ¡Estoy seguro que no lo hizo por simple interés! Aquella vez, cuando yo lo salvé, y tú también lo hiciste, pude sentir como Sasuke cambiaba las expresiones. Parecía como si él…No, como si su corazón, estuviera **limpiándose**…

El ojivioleta reflexionó un rato sobre eso. Un rato bastante largo y silencioso. ¡Qué manera más acertada de referirse a lo que pasaba! Sasuke de verdad parecía haber empezado a limpiarse…Limpiar las culpas, el dolor. Y de pronto, se había **ensuciado**, de repente, y completamente.

-No lo sé, Juugo. No sé que es lo que pasa. Pero estoy seguro de que se avecina algo grande.

El espadachín estaba siendo muy serio.

-Ayer he visto algo que me dejó helado. Hay una chica aquí. En la guarida.

-¿Una chica?

-Sí.

-…

-No sé bien quién es ella, pero lo cierto es que Sasuke me dijo que es una ninja médico. Está curando sus heridas. Y además…Es un cebo. Para el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

Juugo frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo muy bien. Supongo que es alguien querido para él… Alguien importante. Como el raikage para Killerbee, ¿lo recuerdas?

Juugo asintió atento. El también era bastante nuevo en el tema sentimientos. Imaginó a Kimimaro…Y comprendió lo que le decía Suigetsu.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué es ella para él?

-No lo sé. ¿Una novia quizás? Lo estuve pensando…Deberías verla…es bastante guapa. Bah, muy carilinda. ¡Qué más puedo ver! Lleva unas ropas muy masculinas…

Recordó la vestimenta estilo karate que llevaba la pelirosa.

-Aún así…es importante para él. Por algo la han elegido de señuelo…

Se dieron cuenta que ya se referían al envase del nueve colas como "él". ¿No había posibilidad que fuera mujer?

-Naruto. Así dijo Sasuke que se llamaba.

-¿Qué?

El pelinaranja miraba sereno el cielo azulado.

-Cuando nos encontramos a Tobi y Kisame aquí mismo. En la guarida. Él dijo algo de **ese** jinchuuriki, y nombró a un Naruto…

Tenía razón. Entonces… ¿Sería un hombre en verdad?

-Sinceramente, yo no entiendo nada.

0 0

-¡Kakashi-sen…! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Hokage-sama!

Una rubia saludaba feliz al recién llegado.

-Hola Ino. ¿Dónde está la muchacha?

-Karin está junto a Kiba y Shikamaru, señor…

-Está bien. Pero no debes llamarme así…

¡Qué humilde!

-¿Alguna otra novedad?

-No.

-Bien.

-Esto… ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-¿No te ha contado Kiba?

-No.

-Vaya…mandé a Pakkun a que le avisara. Él no ha venido…está buscando a Sakura y Sasuke aún…

Ino desvió la mirada preocupada.

-Naruto prometió volver si los encontraba…Él nos va a avisar. Estoy seguro que lo hará… Y si no lo hace…creo que igualmente, deberíamos confiar en que Naruto está preparado para enfrentarlo.

Kakashi intentó calmar a la ojiazul.

-No es eso…

La Yamanaka se mordió el labio. Y bajo la oscura máscara, Hatake sonrió divertido.

-Sakura estará bien, Ino. Ella está grandecita.

Ino se sonrojó mucho.

-¡Ta-tampoco es eso!

El peliplata intentó contener la risa.

-Como tú digas.

Y, sin que Ino pudiera refutar, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Como yo iba a estar preocupada por esa frentona…

Bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Sakura… ¿estarás bien?

0 0

Un médico se limpiaba las lágrimas emocionado. Shizune seguía abrazando con fuerza a su maestra.

-¡Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Shizune…estás apretándome muy fuerte.

**Continuará….**

**¿Qué tal este nuevo capi? ¿No les ha parecido familiar la última "escena"? Pues sí, es la misma también última del manga. ¡Ha despertado Tsunade también en mi fic! ^^ Ja ja. Pero, aunque me pone muy feliz…siento que este Kishi es cada vez más baka. Nunca debería haber dejado inconciente a Tsunade… ¡Ya estoy harta de que mate a los personajes principales y luego los reviva como si nada! Directamente que nunca los mate si después los va a despertar como si fuera una hadita que revive gente… Bueno, sin nada que decir. ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! **

**Matta Nee. :D**


End file.
